


To woo a Zora prince

by ihaveraccoo_n



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Flirting, Link is a little shit, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obliviousness, Post-Endgame, Zelda is tired, dumbassary, if you can even call it that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveraccoo_n/pseuds/ihaveraccoo_n
Summary: The Divine Beasts are freed, Ganon is slayed, Princess Zelda is safe and Hyrule, the kingdom that had once fallen a century ago is being brought back by its dear princess. Link has completed his task as the Chosen Hero, but now another mighty quest stands before him—woo a hot Zora prince....Although...none of his attempts seem to be working.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 21
Kudos: 140





	1. Game Over. Retry?

**Author's Note:**

> I know Botw is like...from 2017 but I didn't buy the game until about a week ago and I'm. Hello. Also I don't know what happened but about halfway into writing this, Link turned into more of an idiot and little shit than I expected. But I'll roll with it.

"This is incredible! Voltfin Trouts? How incredibly rare! Why, I've only seen these a handful of times in my life! They're incredibly delicious, and were extremely sought out during the times we were trying to deal with that Lynel!" Sidon snatched up the fish from Link's grasp and examined it with awe. Link gave a sheepish smile and opened up the large sack beside his feet to reveal several more Voltfins. 

"I'm glad they're edible for you guys. I heard you guys are planning on clearing out the road of monsters, but are worried about their shock arrows, so I thought this might help with the training efforts." Link closed the sack and tied the knot of the rope to seal it before nudging it towards the taller Zora, "Of course, I can clear them out for you...but they respawn every Blood Moon and I don't think I'll be able to come by each time to slay them again, sorry." 

"Do not apologize, Link! Even this is already so much help to us! Really, you've already done so much by helping us with Vah Ruta, but now you're helping us with the training of our military? You're truly selfless indeed, my good friend! And I cannot thank you enough, truly!" Holding the Voltfin in one hand, Sidon grabbed Link's hands in his own, his singular hand dwarfing Link's two. Link forced a thin, tight smile and hoped it was good enough for Sidon. 

"Don't worry about it, really. Now, I hate to leave after just getting here, but I need to help Zelda out today again. Royal Knight duties and all that, you know?" Sidon immediately released Link's hands. 

"Oh, of course! I apologize for holding you up like this! I got carried away, how foolish!" He sputtered, straightening up and clearing his throat, "I wish you luck with your duties, I know it won't be a problem for you, I believe in you!" Sidon cheered with great enthusiasm. Link couldn't help but chuckle. 

"You're making a big deal out of it, it's really nothing. It's mostly just following Zelda around and guarding her while dressed in fancy garb." He explained. The royal guard outfit wasn't even good, it was just nicely coloured fabric that a mere wooden arrow could pierce. It relied heavily on the chainmail the wearer was to have under it, but Zelda was luckily working on having a new uniform made that had better defense. Link's mulings were put aside by Sidon's shake of his head. 

"No, do not downplay yourself! You are incredible—not just because you're the chosen hero, but because you yourself is incredible! To be the to-be-Queen's personal knight is no small job, yet you are it! So, yes, you are incredible!" Link's ear twitched against his control but he hurriedly regained composure, hiding his desire to fidget from the praises with a (what he hoped to be) smooth action of pulling out his Sheikah Slate. 

"...You too, are incredible, Sidon." Link is courage, and with his courage, he spoke those words unwaveringly. By taking immense interest in his Sheikah Slate and holding it in a death grip to prevent it from visibly shaking in his grasp, of course. "You're a prince who is soon to be a king, you no doubt have many duties you must attend to day after day. As I am Zelda's guard who constantly stays by her side, I see the amount of work she does as royalty. 

"I couldn't imagine having to do that much work day by day, yet you also do so and continue to remain so positive and hard-working. Such an attitude has me pushing a little harder when I struggle to bring myself to put forth the extra effort needed for a task." A tap of a button and a blue light has Link's favoured Stealth outfit changing into his Zora set. Link gave Sidon a proper smile, then. 

"Alright, I'll be going now, it was good to see you. Good luck on your royal duties." 

"Ah—yes! Thank you very much. Your words fill me with great joy! Do feel free to visit anytime, the Domain will always welcome you!" Sidon stepped back to give Link space, already knowing he was about to teleport. Smiling, Link waved before tapping on the Saas Ko'sah shrine on his screen, disappearing with another flash of blue. 

With a deep breath, Link swam up the waterfall, through the short river, changed into his royal guard outfit with his Slate, and proceeded into the castle with a calm look. A nod to his fellow guards, a brief, 10 minute walk to Zelda's bedroom, and another nod to the guards there at the door, Link knocked.

"Enter." Zelda's cool voice answered. Link pushed open the large double doors and did exactly that. The door creaked noisily as it opened, and creaked just as loudly as it slowly shut behind him. Not a word was exchanged throughout the creaking, and when the door slammed firmly shut, Zelda turned to him. 

"So?" She prompted. Link buried his face into his palms.

"He's ignoring my attempts, Zelda, I just know it." He cried. He heard Zelda sigh from across the room. 

_"Link—"_ She tried to start, but Link cut her off. 

"He called me "dear friend" again! Right after I gave him all those fish, even! I caught so many for him!" He continued in his self pity party. 

"He probably doesn't know you're trying to make a move on him, Link. I doubt he's purposely ignoring your attempts." While Zelda's advice was usually a welcomed thing, it was hardly doing anything for him at this point. 

"I gave him _hand caught Voltfins!_ How could I have possibly been any more clear? Should I have given it to him while kneeling? I've already gifted him almost every jewel under the moon!" He yelled in exasperation, burying his fingers into his hair and roughly clutching at the golden locks. 

"You haven't given him a sapphire, yet." Zelda pointed out. Link gave her a deadpan look, hands still in hair. 

"Zelda, I'm trying to tell him I think he's cute and I would like to date, not propose for Hylia's sake!" He threw his hands into his hair to keep from trying to tear it out in frustration. It didn't help when Zelda rolled her eyes. 

"Yet you gave him a diamond." She drawled sarcastically, earning her a venomous glare from Link. 

"Diamonds are a _Hylian_ thing, not a Zora thing. And I didn't just walk up to him and hand him a diamond, I threw it in a sack that had several other jewels in it." Zelda raised a brow,

"Couldn't you have done the same with a sapphire, then?" She asked. Link blinked, thought about it, and pursed his lips. 

"I didn't want him to misunderstand." He muttered. Then it was Zelda who gave him a deadpan look. 

"You're contradicting yourself here, Link. You just said diamonds are a Hylian thing. _You're a Hylian._ He's more likely to come to the conclusion that you simply didn't know about the meaning behind gifting a sapphire to another is, since you're a Hylian and all." Zelda crossed her legs and sighed as Link buried his face once more, groaning,

"I'm an idiot, Zelda." 

"Yes, you are. So stop sulking, I highly doubt Prince Sidon is the type to blatantly ignore your heartfelt yet pathetic attempts at flirting." 

"Hey! I'm trying my best here! There's not exactly a handbook on how to woo hot Zora princes to study!" He snapped. While he'd _love_ to say they're not pathetic attempts, he knew they weren't exactly award worthy, either. "And how would _you_ know if Sidon was the type to do that or not? Huh?" Zelda waved a flippant hand. 

"Well, with our few brief meetings we had and the amount of times you gush about him—"

"—I do not gush about him—"

"—he doesn't seem like the type to do so. I feel as if he would simply tell you politely if he weren't interested, no?" Zelda continued over his pointless denial, giving him a look that said she knew she was correct. And, well, 

"I can't deny that. Hylia, I can't tell which is worse." Link bemoaned. Zelda chuckled at his misfortune like the horrible, heartless friend she was. 

"Now then, tidy yourself up, we have a meeting to attend to. You can make yourself a fool later." She said, moving to a stand and dusting non-existent dust off her dress, "Really, sometimes I believe your brains were erased along with your memories during your slumber. Your memories seem to be returning, but not so much your intelligence." Wow. Low blow. Fine, two can play at that game.

"To my knowledge, that wasn't intelligence," Link started, fixing his hair and hat, "that was crushing anxiety keeping me from saying anything stupid that ran through my head." 

_"Link."_ Zelda said his name in a slow, warning tone. Link simply shrugged. 

"What? It's the truth. Now that I don't have it, all my stupidity is worn right on my sleeve." He vaguely gestured to his wrist as he spoke for emphasis. Zelda wore an odd grimace on her face, as if she couldn't quite decide whether to frown or not.

"That's…a good thing, yet...not? I'm honestly at a lost on how to feel about that." Link shrugged again. 

"Just accept my stupidity and you'll feel much better." He suggested. Zelda sighed, shoulders slacking. 

"I suppose that isn't such a bad idea." She gave in surprisingly fast, "Alright. Enough dawdling. Let us go." Link gave a mock bow,

"Yes, Your Highness. Let us go and stare at old men for several hours with great intensity while you talk about wheat fields and the size of rocks." Link's head comically shook as Zelda thwacked his head with a harsh slap. 

"It's to restore Hyrule, Link. Behave." 

"Yes ma'am." Link replied, bending down further to scoop up the hat that had fallen from the slap. Honestly, he could go without the hat.

"You're not going without the hat." Zelda said.

"I didn't say anything." He defended, dusting the hat off and straightening his back. 

"I saw it in your eyes." 

"But I was looking down." 

"Just put the hat on or so Hylia help me." Zelda groaned with a hand rubbing her temples. Link put the hat on without another word. 

" _Thank you._ Now try to look...a bit hero-y. Not… _this._ Zelda gestured to the entirety of him. Link frowned. 

"You just gestured to all of me." 

"Yes." Okay. Even if she was half joking, that was rude. 

"Fine. Do I need the crippling anxiety again, too?" Link joked, pulling out his Sheikah Slate. He didn't even have to look up to know Zelda was rolling her eyes. 

"No, Link." 

"Nice." A tap, a flash, and the spear on his back turned into his beloved Master Sword. "There we go. Nobody believes the short blonde guy is the hero until they see this gorgeous thing on his back." He sniggered, unminding Zelda's disgusted look. 

"Sometimes I wonder if you like your sword more than that crush of yours." Zelda muttered under her breath. Link made an indignant huff and frowned at her. 

"Hey, this sword was a pain to retrieve. I almost died the first time I tried to pull it out, and then fought Lynels and Guardians with nothing but tree branches and rusty stolen weapons in my underwear for 51 floors to unleash its full power. Let me appreciate this damn thing." 

"Appreciate it _later_ , it's intense old man watching time, Link. Let's _go_ , before we're late." Realizing Zelda was not only frowning at him but crossing her arms like the angry old lady she internally was, Link hurried behind her with a mask of cool and calm upon his face despite his quickened pace. Zelda nodded approvingly at him before making her way for the door, Link silently following suit. The moment her hand landed on the door handle, Link quietly whispered, 

"The Silent Hero…"

"Link, I swear to Hylia—"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos' and Comments are greatly appreciated! This is my first time writing for this fandom and...I'm also not very far in the game! I just beat Vah Ruta and Naboris earlier today, and I have only two memories unlocked! I'm kinda playing a bit out of order hahah... So! Criticism or corrections are appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish time. Also Link forgets how strong Lynels are supposed to be.

"Father, I have the most wonderful of news to share!" Sidon cried in utmost delight, hurrying into the large throne room with a poorly refrained grin. His father laughed, both mirth and joy evident in his booming voice. 

"I presume this is about our hero, your dear Pearl?" Sidon straightened up in an instant at the accusation with a gasp of horror. And. Well. Embarrassment. 

_"Father!_ " He hissed sharply, willing his tail to remain still to no avail, "Link is not my _Pearl!_ " What a preposterous suggestion! A lovely fantasy, yes, but to suggest that so soon? Why, Sidon would have to be mad to believe such a thing! The Hylian was kind hearted, which was no doubt the reason for his treatment towards him who was—dare Sidon claim—a friend. 

Besides, that name didn't quite seem to fit Link. Pearls were quite fragile and were damaged easily by nature, and Link was far from fragile. Perhaps my Diamond, then? But that didn't roll off the tongue as well as My Pearl. My Sapphire? Amber? No... And My Luminous Stone was absolutely horrible, so definitely not. Maybe a flower? But nothing suitable for Link came to mind, most likely due to Sidon's general lack of knowledge for flowers. Oh! Maybe—

"Well, surely not anytime soon either with your poor attempts in courting." His father said with a good hearted laugh as if he didn't just insult his only son to his face. On the plus side, it snapped Sidon out of his very much unneeded musings. He shouldn't be thinking about petnames for his _friend!_

"I—father!" Sidon pitifully sputtered, "Link is my dear friend, not once have I courted—" His father's dull, unamused gaze bored into him, completely crushing and crumbling all of Sidon's bravado and confidence to naught, "Okay, mayhaps I _have_ done some actions that one could perceive as...courting. But our relationship is anything but platonic friendship!" He insisted vigorously. He had hoped proclaiming such would be enough for his father, but, no, that unamused look continued to burn him with the intensity of the after effects of a shock arrow. He knew his father wouldn't be satisfied until he said _it._

"...As much as I may wish for otherwise." Sidon finally gave in with great reluctance, barely managing to force those words out under his breath. He knew he was heard, though, as his father's laughter returned and that burning look that made Sidon feel like a small child being scorned disappeared. 

"My son, I do believe it could be possible if you so try! Link does seem rather fond of you." 

"Link is fond of many." Sidon hurriedly corrected, "He treats his friends well, I would be a fool to believe myself to be any more special than the others. Many have aided Link in his journey—no doubt more than I have ever. I am already grateful enough that he bothers to visit us despite not having much to offer a Hylian such as he. That, and, his busy schedule being the Princess' personal knight." He remembered to add. Certainly, if he were being honest, there was close to nothing for Link to do in the domain as a Hyrulian. All they had above was a small general store with arrows and a few meager ingredients, along with an inn. There were no Hylian attractions, and most of Zora activities were...well, in or underwater. 

Even if Link could participate in _some_ of the activities above water, underwater was simply out of the question! 

"Ah, my son...you are more foolish than I believed to have raised you to be." King Dorephan sat back in his throne, sighing out as if he were exhausted. Sidon let himself frown, refraining from snapping at his father for calling him foolish when he was simply stating facts. "No matter, tell what this great news is." Sidon felt himself perk up, his delight coming back in a wave. 

"Ah, yes! Even though I far from deserve it—Link praised me on his visit today! To hear that he thinks about me whenever he needs motivation filled me with so much joy I nearly forgot how to speak! In fear of making a fool of myself or taking up any of his short time, my spoken gratitude was terribly short." Sidon's tail fluttered softly upon remembering Link's words spoken with the kindest of smiles Sidon certainly didn't deserve to receive. "Truly, he is too kind—he even helped by delivering a large quantity of Voltfin Trouts to me for our military to use in our most recent mission!" His father's eyes widened. 

"Voltfin, you say? Those incredibly rare delicacies?" A beat of silence passed, his father's face deep in thought, "Tell me, Sidon, were these hand caught?" The king asked after a moment. Sidon blinked.

"Yes, I do believe he mentioned that he had caught them himself. But why is that—" It clicked. "Oh no, father—"

"Hmmm...interesting. To gift such a rare fish, in a large quantity, which were hand caught himself, interesting indeed." He kept repeating that foul word much to Sidon's dismay. 

"Father, I highly doubt Link knew that such an action could be seen as courting for a Zora! He is a Hylian, father, a Hylian! I have no doubt in my mind that it was done _purely_ out of goodwill like he does for so many other people—" 

"Why is it that you're so doubtful of the possibility of Link having an interest in you?" His father pressed, and Sidon felt something boiling in him, threatening to tip over. Not anger, it felt more akin to anxiety. 

"Because he is a Hylian!" He seethed. Perhaps seethed wasn't the right word, but Sidon's chest felt terribly tight nonetheless. Whatever was boiling within him was helping him none. "And I am a Zora, a male Zora, even! To believe there is a possibility for Link to feel anything but friendship to a male who isn't even his own species is simply impossible!" Sidon was heaving by the end of his rant, and he felt the familiar feeling of shame creep up on him for losing his composure in front of his father like that. 

"You say that, yet you feel exactly that." King Dorephan pointed out—and it hit exactly on the mark. 

"Then perhaps I'm the odd one." The words spilled from Sidon's lips, "Perhaps I am the odd one, who fancies a Hylian male instead of a beautiful Zora woman of my own kind." His head fell along with his shoulders, the shame from before finally taking over his entire being. It didn't help any when his father sighed, disappointment heavily evident in his voice. 

"Sidon—" He started, as if ready to chide a child. But Sidon wanted to hear none of it. Dropping to one knee, Sidon lowered his head.

"Forgive me for my previous outburst, Your Majesty, the fault lies entirely on me and my inability to keep my emotions in check. I will go and calm myself now." He muttered, low but clear. He didn't want to listen to whatever lecture his father had in store—for if he hears it, he might believe it. Sidon doesn't wait for a response and stands to leave, already hurrying towards the exit. Before he could fully leave, however, he heard his father's voice. 

"The only thing odd is how you can genuinely believe that to be true." Sidon faltered in his step, but did not return nor respond, he simply continued his escape after the brief pause. His legs ended up taking him to Mipha's statue as they tended to do during the night. It wasn't quite night yet, but the usual playing children were still gone, as were the wandering Zoras above water. Aside from the guards, of course. Sidon was there earlier than usual, he knew that, but he desperately wished for his sister's comfort. 

Unfortunately, the statue did not nearly offer as much as the comforting arms of his sister. 

But, alas, it'll have to make do. Looking at the statue of his beloved sister always brought him comfort, even if sometimes it felt slightly empty. But right now he had to push aside his father's words, cool down, and—Sidon gasped. Oh Hylia, he was a fool! How could he have forgotten about Mipha's feelings for Link? Calling himself odd for liking the small Hylian was the same as indirectly (but nonetheless) suggesting that Mipha herself was odd! How could he? To even suggest that his sister was anything but perfect would be absolutely blasphemous! He could never stomach to slander his sister's good name! 

Oh, his father was absolutely correct and he got mad and stormed out like a child! How embarrassing, he was far, far, _far_ from ready for taking the throne. To commit such an immature act as the crown prince is unacceptable, he must apologize to his father at once and admit his wrongdoings. He was so focused on telling himself that he couldn't and shouldn't like Link that he created the most nonsensical of excuses for himself. 

The only excuse he needed was his desire to keep their friendship.  


* * *

  
Sidon stretched languidly within his sleeping pool. He was feeling rather at ease, after having apologized to his father the previous night and admitted his thinking on him being odd for his liking of Link was wrong. He still will not budge on his standpoint of not actively pursuing the Hylian, however. He wanted the Domain to be a comfortable and welcoming place for his friend, not an uncomfortable place to avoid due to Sidon's feelings for him. Just the thought of Link no longer returning to the Domain because of him left Sidon momentarily heartbroken. He quickly shook it off, however. No reason to get down from his own imagination. Nor time, for that matter. He was a prince—however inexperienced he may be—and he had duties to attend to. 

Swiftly making himself presentable in record time, Sidon exited out of his room and into the water, swimming up with speeds that only the fastest of Zora swimmers could keep up with. He broke to the surface just in front of a small waterfall leading up onto the first level of the Domain and swam up that as well, gracefully landing with a flip upon reaching the top. He spotted the skull of a monster in the corner of his eye. Quickly turning to his right, Sidon was surprised to see not a beast (of course, how could one get in so easily?), but a small Hylian in an odd outfit of leather and fur. Was that...Link? 

Despite his keen eyesight, Sidon squinted to double check and confirm that yes, it was indeed, Link. Buying out the store's supply of arrows, apparently. Chuckling in mild amusement, Sidon made his way over to the shop. 

"Keeping our store from shutting down as always, I see." Sidon spoke, gaining the attention of the Hylian. Upon turning around, Sidon noticed Link's body to be covered in a peculiar array of what he assumed to be paint. Link's face lit up much to Sidon's delight. 

"Hey, surprised to see you here so early. And yeah, I already bought out poor Beetle's supply of arrows, so now I'm here to run Cleff dry." Link joked as he dropped a sack of rupees on the counter.

"Run my stock dry all you like, you keep this shop running by constantly swinging by and buying out practically everything." Cleff shot Link a sly smile which was returned with light laughter by both Link and Sidon. 

"Any particular reason for suddenly needing to buy so many arrows?" Sidon then gestured to Link's gear before adding, "And I don't recall ever seeing that outfit before, either." 

"Oh, this? It's a new favourite of mine, makes battles go by much faster. I got it rather recently, though, and never quite had time to upgrade it. But Zelda just gave me permission not even an hour ago to go gather the materials to do so, although I do have to return to her side by evening." Link explained, mindlessly messing with one of the ropes on his arm guards. Sidon clasped his hands together. 

"Ah, I see! So you are on a time limit! If I may ask, what are these materials you need? Perhaps we may have them to give to you!" He offered, only to be met with a chuckle and a head shake. 

"I couldn't ask of that from you guys. It's not a problem for me, anyways. The biggest hassle is the time it takes to get to each location, I doubt I'll be able to make it to each one before I must return to the castle." Link sighed, obviously heavily regretful and disappointed in this fact. Sidon was about to push on his previous offer due to his high (and rather unshakable) belief that such a look should never be worn by Link, ever, until Link's next muttered, still disappointed, words made Sidon's mind halt for a second. 

"If only Lynels weren't so spread apart…" Were those very words. Sidon blinked, stared in absolute dumbfoundment at the small Hylian, the statement repeating several times within his head. 

"Pardon?" Sidon said in a rather undignified manner. Link glanced up, hand to chin as a telling sign of his "planning mode".

"They're so far apart, I _tried_ thinking on how I could possibly get to them all within my limited timespan, but I'm falling short. Some are pretty bunched together, but the ones up north will be pretty annoying. Snow is a pain to run in and the cold is unbearable without my Rito armour or a cold elixir, but even with them, the snow and wind makes the fight pretty unpleasant. Plus it's a long trip from the stables, and there's no good teleportation spots there." Link let out a long hum, completely unaware of Sidon's and Cleff's jaw dropped staring,

"I can probably get 6 minimum and 8 hopefully slain within the time Zelda gave me—if they haven't turned Silver already...I should make it to 8 if they're still Blue, I can do 8. White or Silver...6, maybe 7 if I'm lucky. 5 if I run into trouble." Link let out a wistful sigh with an expression that would normally tear at Sidon's heart if he weren't so lost at the moment*

"If only I hadn't used all my Lynel droppings for elixirs and masks back then…" Sidon's brain finally caught up from its shut down and restart failure, allowing him to speak. Albeit rather brokenly. 

"Pardon me, Link, but... _Lynels?_ And whatever do you mean by Blue, White, and so forth?" Sidon attempted to inquire politely, hoping his lack of composure wasn't as evident as it was in reality. Link didn't seem to notice, so perhaps it wasn't.

"Hm? Oh, they have different coloured manes with signify their strength. The one you guys have up on Polynormous Mountain is a Red Manned, the weakest of the two that can usually be killed in about half a minute, while the strongest—" Link suddenly gasped and slapped a hand over his face, wide eyed and beat red. 

"Oh Hylia." He covered his face with his hands, red ears dropping low. Oh he was absolutely _adorable_ , Sidon wanted dearly to rub his crest against Link's head, despite not understanding the sudden change in attitude. (He wouldn't run his crest against him, though, because he was a prince and he had more self control than that. "It totally sounded like I was bragging, didn't it? I was just so focused on the fact I had to do it I didn't even think about it." Oh!

"Not at all! Although it is incredible how you can casually talk about fighting so many of the monsters which we fear so greatly." Sidon quickly tried to both assure and praise the other, which only led Link to pull his skull helmet down slightly to shield his face further. Sweet Hylia he wanted to kiss him, skull helmet and self control be da—Sidon mentally shook his head. 

"I really didn't mean to—I don't mean to suggest you guys are weak for struggling against a Lynel—I just have several strategies I use to get rid of them quickly—" Link had begun to fiddle with his hands, seemingly unaware that he was half-signing his words. Link cleared his throat before glancing up, pushing the helmet up to look Sidon in the eyes, "I can, tell you those strategies? So in case you guys ever have to fight them, you have a general idea?" Link looked far more calm now, if only a bit sheepish and shameful. Sidon wanted to wipe that unneeded shame away with a kiss and muttered assurances. He settled for clapping his hands together. 

"That's a wonderful idea, my dear friend!" He really needed to get himself together, this was getting far too out of hand. He probably hasn't fully woken up yet. "To receive tips from a man as skilled as you would surely help us!" Sidon added for good measure. It earned him a lopsided, easy smile. 

"You're making a big deal out of nothing. I'm not even sure if they'll work for you guys, if they somehow knew that shock arrows are usually an instant death for you guys and decide to use them even in close distance, the strategies would be pointless." 

"Still! Such help would surely be of great use to us!" Sidon insisted. Link shook his head with the same smile, pulling out his Sheikah Slate. Oh! Once again he held up Link when he was on a time limit, he must work on that thoroughly. 

"I'll never win with you, will I?" Link spoke softly with what Sidon eagerly interpreted as fondness, which made his heart flutter wonderfully. "Then, I'll see when I can swing by and discuss them with Bazz, I'll see what he thinks about those strategies of mine. He's the captain, after all, he may even be able to point out some problems with them." Ah, saved the world but still as ever humble. No wonder both Sidon himself and his sister fell for him. 

"Of course! I'm sure he'll be more than eager to listen! Do stay safe and don't push yourself, even if those beasts are easy to you, you can never be too careful." Sidon warned, but then felt slightly foolish for thinking he'd have to warn the _Hero of Hyrule_. Still, Link smiled and gave a nod before disappearing with a flash of blue, a hand half raised in a wave. After the final bits of light vanished, a cough caught Sidon's attention. He turned towards Cleff, forgetting entirely he was there. 

"If I may be so bold, Your Highness, you're rather lucky Master Link was looking away from you for most of the time." He commented, a hint of a smile fighting to stay down on his lips. Sidon blinked.

"Pardon?" He was even more confused when Cleff pointed at—no—slightly behind him. 

"Your tail, Your Highness." Cleff clarified, the smile ever more present with the sharp teeth making themselves known. His tail? Whatever could he—

"Oh." It was flapping. Link had already left and it was still flapping. Enough to the point that someone had to point it out. Sidon's face flushed blue and he coughed into his fist, willing his tail to still and the blue to go away, "Thank you, I will...be more aware in the future." He straightened his back,

"I will take my leave now." Sidon spoke smoothly despite his previous embarrassment, a skill he gained from his royal training. Cleff gave him a bow and Sidon hurried to leave. 

Oh dear, he prayed heavily that his loss of control over his excitement for his Hylian friend didn't get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The barbarian set is my favourite for just killing Lynels in general, makes the fight so much faster plus the look is nice. I normally wear the stealth set, though. Both are enchanted to the max, but I only recently got it to the max today! Or...yesterday. it's almost 5am. So please excuse any typos, I always seem to work on this fic when it's 3am.


End file.
